


Missing You

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairytail, Fighting, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, Romance, gruvia angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: An angsty fight due to built up loneliness and jealousy





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! This was a mix of two requests: Gruvia fight + Juvia spending time with Lyon due to Gray working so much

Gray opened the door, he was exhausted from working late at his office. He knew he didn’t need to work this late but the clock seems to slip easy. The stove light was on and the plate in the microwave was waiting for him, a newly occurrence that had been happening for a few days now but he hated having to reheat his food. Cold food was the worst. He kicked off his shoes and sat at the table, scrolling through his phone as he ate quietly in the dim light. 

“Hello love.” His head looked towards the voice. Walking down the stairs, Juvia emerged into the light, one of his nightshirts was lazily button onto her body and a yawn escaped from her mouth. She walked past him and opened the fridge and pour herself a glass of milk. Taking her glass she walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap, kissing his cheek softly. 

“I’ve missed you. You said you would be home sooner tonight.” She whispered in his ear making him shiver. 

“I know.” He kissed her lips and he felt her hand travel down, Juvia anxiously awaiting for him to take ignition. But it didn’t come. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. “Not tonight love, I just wanna go to sleep already.” Her eyes widened and an ‘o’ formed on her mouth. 

“Understandable, it is late after all.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before walking back upstairs to bed, he finished eating and joined her and pulled her close before falling asleep quickly. 

\---  
The door opened and Gray walked in, kicking off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack. It had become a routine for him to arrive deep into the night, his job just took up his mind and all he wanted to do was eat and get some sleep. 

He turned the light on in the kitchen and saw a figure on the couch. A groan came from the person as he reheated the plate and a mop of blue hair popped up. She turned her head to see Gray eating from the plate. 

‘Oh Gray-sama, you’re home.” She said but the excitement from her voice was like a knife that had been used one to many times, dull. 

“Yep.” He said while popping the ‘p’. “How was your day?” He asked and she got up to place her cup of tea in her sink. 

“Oh it was fine. Juvia spent lunch with Lyon and Meredy. They joined me since you weren’t able to.” She said and he almost heard a bitter tone towards the end. 

“Lyon? You had lunch with him?” He questioned and took another bite of food. 

“And Meredy. And yes, it was quite nice. We went to the cafe on the corner where you can sit outside and look at the garden.” 

“Oh.” He turned towards the sink and saw her sat on the counter, a blank expression on her legs and a ringlet of her hair between her fingers. Smirking he walked until he was between her legs and began to kiss her neck softly. “Yah know, we haven’t had time together in awhile.” He let his hands roam and she huffed out a breath. 

Pushing him back, she jumped off the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. “Juvia wonders why.” She whispered. 

“What?” He asked not hearing her correctly. 

“Juvia’s tired love.” She said louder and her figure disappeared up the stairs. Gray nodded and followed her.   
\--  
The door opened and Gray was thankful that he was home on time, before dinner actually. 

“Juvia I’m home” He called and when he kicked off his shoes, he frowned. Another pair of shoes were on the ground and he looked up to see a white haired man. 

“Hey Gray.” Lyon smiled and he saw Juvia walk out of the kitchen with a salad bowl and plates. 

“Oh Gray, you’re home early! Lyon and Meredy are going to join us for dinner but the poor thing came down with a terrible cold so it will just be the three of us.”

“Great.” Gray said sarcastically but smiled when Juvia met his eyes. 

Juvia brought out the roast and placed it in the center, they each took turns collectively scooping food and passing it to the next. Irritation ran through Gray as Lyon sat across from her, that was his spot. But now he was sat next to her and he only got the side of her beautiful face while the white haired man got the full deal.

Gray frowned when the two began to laugh. 

“And then the elephant fell.” Juvia laughed and Lyon joined her and a confused look went on his face. 

“Inside joke.” Lyon clarified and Gray raised his eyebrows before taking a swig of wine. 

The rest of dinner was pure torture. Lyon and Juvia tried to explain the inside jokes they had collected over the past month or two and Gray grew furious when he couldn’t understand. 

“Well thank you for having me tonight.” Lyon said as he slipped on his shoes. Gray couldn’t wait for him to leave. “See you for coffee on Tuesday?” 

“As always Lyon, have a nice night.” Juvia smiled and Lyon walked out the door. 

“Later Gray.” Lyon said and leaned to see Juvia walking towards the kitchen to start cleaning up. He looked back at gray and winked and to this Gray gave an unfazed grimace and shut the door saying a quick ‘bye’ as he locked the door.

Gray made his way towards Juvia and grabbed some plates. 

“What the hell Juvia? Why was he here?” He spat. 

Juvia turned and looked at him funny. “For dinner?” She said confused.

He gave her a blank stare. “And what is this coffee business? Why are you spending so much time with him?” He asked and dropped the dishes in the sink.

“Gray it is just coffee and yes Juvia and Lyon have been hanging out more often, it's no big deal.” she shrugged and now she was getting mad. 

“Just coffee? Yeah right, not for him at least.” He rolled his eyes and Juvia slammed the bowl on the counter. 

“What the hell is your problem Gray?” She yelled. 

“I’m just saying that you could spend more time with me.” He said bitterly. 

Juvia gasped and turned towards him with tears in her eyes. “MORE TIME!” She sobbed. “Gray, you work so much that you come home and you push me away! Forgive me if I want to spend time with another human who is actually there for me! Don’t ever tell me to spend time with you when you don’t put in the effort. For the past month or two, you have come home late every single night. I have spent every night eating alone, waiting to have at least one meal with my boyfriend, but no, I can’t.” Tears ran down her face and all the pent up anger and resentment fuel this outburst of anger and Gray could see it spilling out. 

“I have tried Gray. And I am tired of not being able to be with you, so don’t tell me that I haven’t given everything to you.” She threw the dish towel on the counter and pushed past him but he grabbed her arm. “Don’t touch me.” She yelled and walked up stairs. “If you don’t think I wanna spend time with you, sleep on the damn couch then.” She cried and he watched as she stormed upstairs and the slam of the door left him in shock. 

And as he stood with a shocked expression he began to contemplate the past months. The touches between them have become ice cold and the conversations were short. It all came crashing down on him like a bucket of cold ice water. Tears pricked his eyes as regret and shame punched him in the gut. 

His head snapped towards the stairs when he heard a crash and he found himself in front of their bedroom door. Pushing it open, he found Juvia sitting against the bathtub as a glass was smashed on the ground. His eyes locked on the red leaking from her foot and saw a few sharp shards stuck in her pale foot. Quickly he got to her, making sure not to step on the glass as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. 

Carefully he removed the glass from her foot, holding her ankle as she squirmed and her hands bunched the blanket and she let out a sob. 

“Shh it's okay, I got you.” He stroked her leg as the final shard was pulled. A hot towel was wrapped around her foot in no time and he began to clean up the glass on the floor. Silence still lurked around them and she didn’t move when he kneeled down in front of her. Gently he caressed her foot, making sure the blood had stopped. 

Carefully he locked eyes with her. The red under her eyes was due to all the tears he shed and he knew that the glass contributed least. He didn’t understand how he neglected her, how he let the precious nights slip away from them and how he let that white haired man steal all those days and hours away. 

Lifting up her arms, he changed her shirt into one of his old button nightshirts that she loved. His lips pressed to her forehead and he wiped away the fresh tears. 

“Are you alright?” He asked softly and he only got a nod with a trembling lip. “Juvia.” He whispered and she let him take her hand. “I am sorry. There are no words that can make up for what I’ve put you through.” 

“I just want my boyfriend back.” She sobbed quietly. 

“Im here. I promise.” He hugged her and her body naturally responded and the warmth returned slowly. “I love you so much.” He kissed her lips softly. He placed his arms underneath her and lifted her up, body pressed to his chest as he sat against the headboard, leaning her back against his chest and pulling the blankets over them. 

He rubbed her shoulder gently and dragged them down her sides and she leaned her head back, feeling his heartbeat on her back. He kept whispering how much he loved her into her ears as his hands stroked her leg loosely. Her hand covered her mouth as a yawn escaped and he knew she must have been tired from the yelling and emotional baggage. 

He re-position them so her head was against the pillow and laid calmly against him. His hand continued to run up and down her stomach and he pulled her close, kissing her neck softly. 

“Tomorrow is for you.” He told her. “I'll take the day off and i know it won’t makeup but I can try. And from there each day and night will be devoted towards you, like it should have been. And don’t bother going to coffee on Tuesday with him, because now you have me, always and forever.” He leaned so he could kiss her cheek but that didn’t satisfy her so she turn and faced his and cupped his face. 

“I get you all to myself tomorrow?” she asked with a small smile. 

“Tomorrow and the next and next.” He smiled and she giggled. 

“Juvia didn’t want to go to coffee with him anyways. She wants coffee with her Gray-sama” His heart filled when her third person and his preferred name by her had return. 

“I want that too. Now you should rest, you must be tired due to me and I’m sorry for that.” He kissed her lips again and pushed her hair out of her face. She nodded and set her head against his chest and swung her bad foot lazily over his leg. 

\---  
Gray opened the door and kicked off his shoes. “Juv I’m home.” He called and placed the take out bag on the counter. A week had past since their fight and a new love had bloomed. He turned and smiled when Juvia jumped into his arms wearing nothing but her favorite shirt of his and took his lips eagerly. 

“Welcome home my love.” She whispered between kisses. “How was work?” She asked and he carried her towards the couch. 

“Boring as hell but i don’t care because I got better things to do now.” He smirked and she yelped when she was on the couch and he practically toppled over her. 

“Foods gonna get cold.” She mumbled against his lips. 

And for once he said “Don’t care” And ripped off his shirt and looked down at the beauty before him. 

“My foods right here.” He smiled and Juvia practically melted against his touch. 

“I missed this.” Juvia gushed as he kissed her neck. 

“Well you’re never gonna miss it again.” He promised. 

“Im all yours.” She winked and grinned brightly when the warmth of his lips returned to hers.


End file.
